Night Out In 2: The Sequel
by Blizzaarrdd
Summary: The sequel to the first Night Out In, this story takes place before all the bad happened; before the band broke up, and before our hearts were broken. This story takes place in July of 2013, and we will come to see just how everything played out, and also what caused the quin girls to fall. Also, we'll hear Emy's side of the story! (Quincest; Changing POV)
1. Chapter 1 (POV of Emy)

My eyes read through an email on my phone when I looked up and noticed the light was green, and my foot jerked onto the gas pedal as I threw my phone onto the passenger seat. A car behind me changed lanes, being impatient of my slow behavior. I couldn't blame them though - it was getting late and we had all just gotten off work; I wasn't in a very joyous mood myself either. It wasn't because of work – though that was rather bland today – but rather…it was Sara. I discovered something in our room several days ago that I just couldn't get off my mind, but I didn't know how to bring it up to her.

I turned left onto a two lane road, winding along a levee that had large trees toppling over the sides. No one was behind me, but I could see a car in the distance driving in the opposite direction.

I let out a sigh, not wanting to go home, but at the same time really just wanting to figure everything out. Sara seemed to have finally calmed down about the whole Stacy dilemma, and I felt like we were finally getting back on track in _our _relationship….but after finding what I found, I just felt like there was a wall up between us now that I couldn't break down, at least – only a wall on my side.

It's funny because Sara hadn't mentioned Stacy in a long time, but that was exactly why I was thinking so much about them. Sara finally seemed to have gotten over their relationship and all of their fighting, or maybe she just felt like she shouldn't talk about Stacy anymore. Either way, I knew she was still hurting.

Sara also had been having all of the stress from their latest album release – Heartthrob – and I'm pretty sure that was one of the reasons Stacy and her called it quits. I never really did find out who called it off first, but all I knew was that Sara seemed more crushed about it than Stacy did.

I suddenly realized that my mind was rambling into topics that didn't have anything to do with my current stress, and that brought my right back to the beginning: my discovery. My mind became almost furious again like I was back at the stop light, and my hands gripped tight onto the steering wheel.

_How dare she? After all this time, why didn't she ever stop and think about what I felt, and what I wanted?_

I just felt like when she got back together with me, she was just falling backwards and needed someone to catch her. She didn't _really _want me back – hell, I bet she wasn't even over Stacy.

I sucked in my lips, trying to relax and focus on driving. I made a note that I would be turning soon onto my street, making sure that I was pulled together to walk through the door. Checking the time on the car clock, I knew that Sara would be home by now. I let out another shuddered sigh as I remembered that knock on the door five months ago from a crying Sara, begging me for her help and to take her back. And I remembered that long evening of me holding her on the couch, and the moment I finally got to kiss her again.

I had wanted that for so long.

The tires bumped up on the driveway of our house, and my back pressed against the seat as I rolled up the small hill, pulling into my parking position. I turned the car off and pulled up the emergency brake.

_God damnit._

I closed my eyes for a moment before walking into the house, looking around for Sara. "I'm home." I said loudly into the house. There was a pause, but then I heard Sara call from our bedroom, "Just a minute!"

I placed my notes and binder portfolio down onto the table near the door, and then walked into the kitchen to find something to drink. The house felt rather cold, for some reason. After digging out a half drunken bottle of sparkling wine, and then retrieving a glass from the cabinet, I turned around to see a set dinner table.

It was set for two, with lit candles in the center. On each plate were different items: One plate had a small steak, green beans, and mash potatoes, while the other plate had a green salad, un-cobbed corn, and sliced carrots. The first plate was mine, I knew right away.

I stood there with my bottle of wine and glass when Sara walked in, smile gleaming across her face.

"Hey beautiful! I'm glad you're home!" She waltzed up to me and kissed my cheek, and then gestured towards the table.

"I already made dinner – I figured you wouldn't want to do anything after work today!"

How did she know today was a hard office day? I didn't call or anything. Maybe it was just the look on my face…

I remembered then what I was holding.

…or maybe the bottle of wine in my hand.

I looked over at her perky cheeks, and I just couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thanks babe.." I smiled out.

Sara looked down at the bottle in my hand, "Oh! Wine! That's right – good thinking." She took the bottle and glass from my hands, and then went to retrieve a glass for herself. She rushed by me to go to the table, and as she passed, I smelled a hint of berries. Sara set down the glasses and poured us both equal amounts of the wine, and then sat down in front of the plate that I had correctly suspected to be hers. I slowly sat down as well, looking down at the still warm food on my plate.

_How could I bring it up now? Look what she has done for me – I can't ruin this for her._

I had to, sadly, forget about the awful discovery I had made now and just focus on tonight. Sara had done so much for me and I'd hate to ruin this evening. Sara picked up her glass and held it out to me, and as did I. We tapped our glasses together and took a sip, and then commenced a dinner that tasted oh so wonderful, but wasn't swallowed all too easily.


	2. Chapter 2 (POV of Sara)

I sat in Emy's and my bedroom, silently reading a book that I had recently started. One of my legs hung off the side of the bed while I leaned back against the pillows. The time on the clock read 8:23 p.m., and I had just finished a very awkwardly quiet dinner with Emy. I didn't at all understand why she had been so distant lately, but it was something that I tried not to worry about too much.

"Hey Sara..?" Emy asked, standing in the doorway of our room. I looked up from my book, noticing her sudden presence. _How long had she been standing there?_

"Can I…talk to you about something?" She asked, looking at me in a very odd way.

"Sure.." I breathed out, "Come in." I set my book down on the night stand next to me after checking what page I was on. Emy hesitated but then walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. "What's up?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. I had no reason to be nervous, but the way Emy was acting and has been acting was making the room seem 2x smaller. Emy swallowed it seemed too, not looking at me.

"I wanted to…ask you about something.."

"Okay..?"

"I…I found something." She stuttered out. Emy looked up at me to see my reaction, but I didn't move. I had no idea what she was referring to. _Found something? Maybe _something_ at work? But then why was she acting like this? It must be pretty bad.._

I waited a moment after she didn't say anything to reply, "….Okay?"

She bit down on her tongue, looking away from me again.

"I don't know how to even say it Sara…I found some letters-"

_Letters.._

"-from Tegan and-"

_From Tegan?_

"-I know they're yours because she used your name and-"

_No. She can't mean.._

"-I found them in a box in the closet." Emy didn't look at me; she kept her eyes on her hands. I wouldn't look at me either if she had found what I believed she did.

I didn't say anything.

"I know you asked me not to go through your stuff but I was trying to get something down out of the closet and one of your boxes fell. All of the things spilt out and when I started to put them all away I found some letters and…."

_She found them._

"Did you read them?" I asked automatically, interrupting her panicked rambling. Emy hung her head in shame.

"Yeah…I did." She slurred.

My heart sank, and I felt my leg slide a little off the bed from my loss of trying to keep from it falling. Emy had found my long kept letters from Tegan – aging all the way back into our youth, and going up to one month ago. We hadn't written to each other lately because our words had…become actions; nothings serious though, only small flings back stage or on our free weekends. I had always felt terrible about it though, mainly because of Stacy, because I hated cheating on her. I never really felt that it was cheating though since the other person was my sister, but Stacy didn't see it that way.

Stacy had found out. She caught us one time those few months ago. I don't even like thinking about that moment because it was the day that I thought everything was going to hell. I thought she was going to tell everyone and then our career would end, and so would my relationship and friendship with Tegan. But she loved me strong enough to keep it a secret, and she told her friends we broke up for reasons that had something to do with our sex life.

I didn't know what to do with myself after that. I had no idea; I was a mess, and I was too ashamed to go to Tegan for help. So I ran to the only other person I could think of: Emy. I went to her house and just broke down, telling her everything – and I mean everything. I told her about me and Tegan; I told her about how Stacy caught us and then broke up with me…I told her every last piece. But she didn't push me away like I thought; she took me back in and cared for me when I really needed it.

But now, with her finding the letters – I felt like my world was ending again. Even though she did know, I had told her that everything was over. I told her that Tegan and I called it off after Stacy found us – but that wasn't the case. Tegan and I still 'saw' each other on occasion, and we still wrote about it. Emy and I never really declared that we were dating again, so I never felt as bad about sneaking out with Tegan; although, we _were_ living together.

Tegan never seemed to say anything about 'us' – she kept to herself about how sneaking around felt to her, and how she thought it was affecting her relationship with Lindsey. I'd always wondered what was going through her head, and if what we were doing felt right to her, or if it was just her wanting to live a long felt fantasy.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" I whimpered out.

Emy looked up at me then, and her face changed to something that looked as though she was offended. "What are you sorry about?"

_That you found out_ was the first thing that came to mind, but I knew she would probably slap me if I said that, but also it wasn't the truth. I didn't want her to know because I knew it would hurt _her_, but I couldn't just end what I had with Tegan – it had already gotten so far! And plus, we were in such close quarters all the time, it would have been harder to avoid our feelings than it would have been to hide them from everyone.

"That you had to find them…" I whispered, basically saying what I originally thought. Emy's offended face grew more distinctive.

"That I fou-"

"I'm sorry I've hurt you." I interrupted. Emy was taken aback.

I took a breath, looking down at the sheets on the bed. "I'm sorry that I lied to you and you had to find out this way. I hate myself every day for wheat I've been doing but I just can't help it…I've wanted this to happen for so long."

"But not as much as you want me?" Emy asked, her voice cracking mid-sentence. I turned to look at her; her offended expression crushed with the face of sadness.

"Emy…-"

"I waited _years_ for my chance to be with you again Sara – I've wanted you back in my arms so badly but I never screwed up what I was already doing." Emy swallowed. "You were the love of my life Sara, but when I was ready to be with you again, I ended my relationship. I gave up someone to be with you, and I was damn hoping that you'd do the same for me!"

My fingers twitched on the bed as I watched Emy spit her words at me. I couldn't even speak to respond to her words.

She sighed, collecting herself. "After you told me about what was happening with Tegan, I thought it was just a faze; I thought once you and I started again that you and her would know to end things." She looked up at me, sucking in through her nose and setting her jaw. "I guess I was wrong.."

Emy stood up from the bed, and started towards the door. My body sprung from the other side, rising to my feet.

"Emy, wait – PLEASE!-" I yelled from the side of the bed.

"DOn't Sara!" She hissed, holding onto the frame of the door. "Just…don't."

Before she walked out of the room, she turned her head so that only half of her face could see me, and I discovered the sight of tears on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I found out; you two sound very happy. I hope things work out between you two."


	3. Chapter 3 (POV of Sara)

Sorry about the horribly long delays - here's chapter 3! Let me know what you think, and if I should continue it!

* * *

The next few days were horrible. Every morning, I would wake up to an empty bed, and discover that Emy had slept on the couch for another night in a row. Every time I sat down at the kitchen table, no words between us were shared. And every time I tried to speak to Emy, to just try to see what was on her mind, she turned me away. She wouldn't speak to me; she wouldn't let me try to talk things out with her. She was just completely turned off of me, but in yet, she still was here. Maybe she just felt bad for me, for the poor little incestuous lesbian that had nowhere else to turn but to her.

But the thing was, that was completely true. I couldn't _go _anywhere else. The thought of possibly going to Tegan's house came to my mind, but I pushed that away almost immediately. I couldn't imagine how foolish and desperate I would look if I ran away to Tegan when she was the reason all of this was a problem anyway.

But, after almost a week had gone by and Emy still hadn't even seemed like she was trying to hear my words, Tegan was the only person I could turn to. She was all I had, and so I went to her.

The drive to her house wasn't very long – she moved closer to my house a few months ago due to our growing relationship; well, and career, but we only told everyone about the second reason; it only took me about 30 minutes to arrive outside her driveway.

I knew that I had to go to her. She was the only one that could possibly understand what I was going through with Emy...but I didn't want her to understand. I didn't want her to know that everything was about to go to hell. Right now, Tegan believes everything is fine. She thinks that we are sneaking by the eyes of our friends and fans easily, and that no one suspects a thing. Sure we've read some articles and heard from fans about how they have fantasies of us being together, and how that they even have made a new word for it - but that's all a dream to them. They don't really believe that stuff...do they?

I took a deep breath, pinching the fabric of my pants against my leg. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting in my car outside Tegan's house, but it must have been a good 40 minutes by now. I wondered what she's thinking right now - what she's doing. I wondered if she's thinking about me. I wondered if she was smiling right now.

The thought of her smiling made me smile as well, but I forced it away as soon as it came. It was hard to fight it, but I was able to.

Tegan's smile did things to me; it made me lose my mind. I couldn't even explain the feeling in my lungs when I saw her teeth gleaming through her lips, and the way they curled on the sides of her mouth. I loved the way her laugh lines deepened the bigger she smiled. Those were one of my favorite things to look at when she's talking - all of the small and defining lines on her face, and the way they told stories of her joy over the years.

And then there were her cheeks. I love when I prove her wrong about something, and her whole face just erupts into a smile and her cheeks perk up into a curve under her eyes. When they fluster red in embarrassment is when I really go crazy. I just couldn't help it.

Everything about her smile; every feature, every muscle, every shine - it all made me melt.

I realized I was smiling then, and that I had stopped fighting it away a long time ago. She made me so happy, and I loved feeling the way I did about her. I loved her.

I took one last breath before opening the car door and stepping out of it. The street pavement was cold under my shoes, and the small breeze made me shiver. But my face was warm with the smile Tegan caused me to have, and she wasn't even in front of me yet.

Locking my car, I slowly walked up towards the front door. There was only one car in the drive way - Tegan's car - so it was reassuring to see that Lindsey wasn't home right now.

I faced the door, closing my eyes and ringing the doorbell. It wasn't very long before I heard the tumbler unlock and the door open fully: a smiling Tegan appearing out of it. She held a bag of potato chips in her hand.

"Sara!" She explained, rushing to me to give me a tight hug. I grunted lightly when she impacted against my chest, holding my hands out above her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug. Before I could answer, she wove her hand around next to her, "Never mind-come in!"

Tegan turned around and started walking back into her living room, reaching into the chip bag to take a handful. "I was actually about to call you!" She announced through a full mouth, "See I was going to have plans with Lindsey today, but she said she was going out with April.."

"Tegan..." I sighed, watching her sit down on her couch. She didn't hear me.

"...so I was just left alone here with nothing really to do..."

"Tegan." I said a little louder. She still didn't hear me as she continued to talk, reaching for the remote to flip through the channels.

"Do you like ABC?" She asked as she stopped on the channel.

"Uh, yeah, it's alright..."

"Okay good because.."

"-but-" I tried to interrupt.

"...there's this really good show on right now - here, come sit down - and you just have to watch it!-"

"Tegan!" I broke out. Tegan was taken a back a little bit; her jaw stopped chewing the food in her mouth. "I really need to talk to you about something."

Tegan looked around me a little bit, placing the bag of chips on the coffee table in front of her. "Yeah...yeah sure, come here." She almost whispered, looking surprised.

I carried myself over to the couch, sinking down into the cushion next to Tegan. She just stared at me for a few seconds, waiting for me to say something. But, I didn't want to. I didn't want to have to tell her that we'd been found out; I didn't want to tell her that we had to cut us off.

My hand reached out and took Tegan's hand softly, letting my fingers lightly grip hers. My jaw shifted to the side, contemplating what exactly I should say. Her hands were so soft - I could feel the small grooves along her fingers, and the bone flex underneath her skin. She was tense.

"What's wrong Sara..?" She asked, looking at me with an expression I never had seen her have.

"I..."

"-is this about what happened with Lindsey?" Tegan asked at a regular volume voice. I looked up at her, and her expression now had changed to annoyed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Tegan rolled her eyes, smiling a little bit, letting go of my hand. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No...no, I have no idea." I really didn't.

"You don't remember? That night you guys got drunk and you kissed her?" Tegan laughed out.

Drunk? I kissed Lindsey? None of that happened!

"What? What are you talking about?!" I blurted out.

Tegan kind of rolled her eyes again, "I'm not blaming you for anything."

"Well I didn't do anything?" I asked, annoyed. I never kissed Lindsey. She kissed me, but we weren't drunk when it happened! It was outside a studio several months ago while we were still recording the new record. It was so uncalled for, and so inappropriate.

"That's not what Lindsey told me.." Tegan said with a cocky expression, crossing her leg over the other and turning back to the TV. Her body language seemed to push me away.

I watched her, starting to become overwhelmed with all of the things going through my head. "What did she tell you?" I whined like a child.

Holding the remote out in front of her, Tegan continued to flip through channels as she talked to me – eyes on the television screen, "Uh-like, does that really matter?"

I didn't answer her.

Her eyes looked over at me, and then back to the screen. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"Did you kiss her?"

I could see through Tegan's cocky attitude. She was trying to act like she didn't care, but I could see that she did. She'd been wanting an answer to this for a long time, and she was just waiting for a time to bring it up. My hysteria, I guess, seemed like the perfect time. Too bad I wasn't here to talk about this.

"Tegan…I really don't want to talk about this right now…"

She paused, shifting her lips to the side, "…then why are you here?"

_Here it goes._

"Because….of Emy."

Tegan looked over at me, surprised, "Emy? What about Emy?"

_Should I tell her?_

"Emy…she…found something…" I mumbled, trying to avoid the conversation. I could feel my face flushing red and hot; it was stinging with fear, and maybe a little regret.

Tegan turned her body towards me, "Okay…?"

_You're right here Tegan, can't you understand what I'm thinking. Don't you get it?!_

I looked over Tegan's face, trying to see if I could read her. She just looked mutually confused.

"She…"

_Fuck._

"She found some old artwork sketches in her office…she thinks we'd really like them for a new shirt." I gasped out, losing my breath.

_I couldn't do it._

My face burned. The back of my neck shivered from frostbite as the ice dripped down my back, leaving a thick trail of frost on my spine.

Tegan now just looked _really _confused. "That's why you came to talk to me?" She asked, not believing me.

I tried to smile. "Yeah…Yeah! I just wanted to let you know."

I turned towards the TV, sitting up on the couch. "So, what's that show on ABC you were talking about?"


	4. Chapter 4 (POV of Tegan)

"Another one right?" I asked Sara, holding out the bottle in front of me. She threw her arm over her head, laughing uncontrollably, silently. I just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"No….No, not anymore!" She laughed as she waved her hand out in front of her.

I chuckled a little, waving the bottle at her, "Come on!"

"Noo…." She laughed, wiping some drool off of her lips.

"Yess!"

Sara pouted at me temping her, and then rolled her head to the side and stuck out her arm, "Oh alright; just a little!" A grin grew across my face I poured the brownish liquid into her cup, as well as topping off mine. Sara took her cup back, and peered into it. She ran her nose around the rim of the plastic cup, and then looked up at me, confused.

"Are we happy?" she asked. I could barely see her through my half shut eyes, but I couldn't seem to open them anymore.

"I'm pretty happy right now!" I declared, taking another sloppy drink. Sara waved her hand in front of me, shaking her head several times.

"No no no, no," she leaned over and put her hand over my knee, "I mean us. Like, we."

I just starred at her. I didn't really understand what she was saying; my head was really cloudy, but she seemed to know what she was talking about. Her face was a little blurry too. I think there was a breeze in the room.

"Are you happy?" I asked her. She seemed to be having a good time, I mean – she'd been over at my house for like hours now. She had a smile too. She was happy.

Sara tilted her head and looked up at the ceiling, gapping her mouth. I did the same, trying to see what she was looking at. I noticed that one of the fan blades was a different shade of white than the others.

"I am. I like this." She slurred. "I like you."

I looked over at her and smiled with my teeth, "I like you too!"

Sara squeezed one of her eyes closed and looked at me, very very confused looking. I suddenly realized the breeze was coming from the spinning fan. How silly. I knew that. Right.

"Then…." Sara scratched her head, looking into her cup, "Then how come there's this…like…gap of things between us?"

I didn't get it.

Sara continued, "How come whenever I come over," She stopped talking to swallow, "I always like, feel like you don't want to talk to me?"

"I always want to talk to you!" I declared, sticking out my hand to her. How could she think I didn't like talking to her? I loved being with her! But, like, I _really _liked being with her. I laughed aloud at my own thoughts, feeling like I was choking. "Sara! Sara…" I straightened out, stopping myself from laughing, "What if I told you, what if I told you.." I leaned in close; Sara leaned in too, eyes wide, ready to listen. "That…uhm…" I chuckled, not being prepared for what to say. I didn't know what I was going to tell her.

"Oh no! Let me guess!" She laughed, kicking her feet up on the couch and leaning onto me. She was really squishy. And warm. But her sweater was a little itchy. I didn't mind.

She tapped her finger on her lips; her arm dangling off the side of the couch still holding her drink. It was really bright in here_. It'd be better with the lights off._

"Do you want to kiss me?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Is that was you were going to tell me. That you want to kiss me?" She asked, looking up at me.

_Sure. I guess._

"Yeah." I lied. I was fine with getting a kiss. It was still bright though. Fucking electricity.

"You don't have to ask.." Sara whispered.

I tapped my teeth together, "How come?"

She turned and looked at me, very serious. She quietly placed her cup down onto the coffee table in front of the couch and turned back to me. Her sweater was actually more of a burgundy, I realized. I thought it was red when she first walked in.

"Because.." She smiled a little bit, "You're nice to me. And you like to talk." Her smile grew sweeter. I don't know why, but she unexpectedly became very foreign to me. Like, we had just run into each other at the airport, or something.

I hated planes actually, that was a bad analogy. I'd never want to meet someone at an airport.

It didn't matter. She didn't look like the person I've known.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She didn't say anything, as an agreement to let me ask.

"How come we do this?"

She didn't respond.

I chewed on my cheek, still feeling a little dizzy. "This whole thing between us, like, what are we gonna do?"

"About what?" She seemed to ask nervously.

"About like, _us? _In the future? I mean, why do we keep doing this if we have no plan to do anything _with it?_

I didn't really know how to get my question across, because Sara looked pretty confused still. You date someone because you like them, and if you like them enough, you get married so you can keep liking them – but if things don't work out, then you break up. Those are really the only two options. But what Sara and I were doing didn't make any sense to me. We weren't dating, but we weren't _not together _either_._

Just thinking about it made my head hurt. Or maybe it was the scotch.

"Do you…want a plan for it?" She asked, hesitantly.

I felt my cheeks flush. Shrugging like a little girl, I turned to the side, smiling, "I don't know.."

Sara burst into a grin and nudged my shoulder, "Yeah you do!"

I swatted at her, mumbling "stop it" and she squealed, "But you do!" and we continued like that for a little bit until Sara put out her hands.

"I've got the start to that plan!" Sara said, smirking.

I felt strange. "Okay? What is it?" I asked.

"Can I have that kiss now?"

Sara reached for her drink, taking a sip and watching me from over her cup as I starred at her, smiling. "Yeah, we can start there." I said, quietly.

Sara squeezed her mouth together in a satisfied smile, putting her cup back down on the table. Leaning back into me between my legs on the couch, Sara's face hung close to mine. She smelled of alcohol. I actually didn't know why for a second, but then I remembered and I felt really stupid. She smiled at me, placing her finger over my lips.

"You have to promise me something first." She stated, putting pressure down onto my lips.

I opened my eyes a little wider in response, as I could not open my mouth to answer.

"You can't tell, anyone." She flicked her chin up, being overly cute. I grinned at what she said, not really expecting her to say that. Why would I tell anyone? If anyone found out that we were doing this, our career, and everything else would be over.

"I won't tell anyone," I said, talking through Sara's finger, "That would be bad." I simply said, not being able to think of much more to say. I just wanted that kiss. I felt like she was stalling – or teasing me. Same difference.

Sara smiled down at me, sliding her finger away and making my lips quiver slightly as it passed. I closed my eyes, and shortly after, I felt Sara's warm face lower and her wet lips pressed against mine. _She just licked her lips, _I thought.

This is what I liked. This: being like this with Sara. She was something that I never wanted to loose, and that I would never tell anyone about. My promise to her was the truth, because I knew that if anyone ever found out about us, she'd be gone. _But one day_, I thought as Sara pulled away from me, _one day she's going to be mine. One day I won't have to hide her anymore._

"Tegan?" Sara asked suddenly, louder than I expected.

"Uh, yeah?"

Sara looked away quickly and then looked back.

"Emy knows."

My mind processed that for a second. "Knows about what?" I asked, confused to the change in subject.

Sara sat up more, leaning away from me. "She knows about us. About this."

Baffled, I searched my clouded mind for a correct response. "Doesn't…she already know…? Didn't she find out a long time ago?" _Why is she bringing up such old news?_

Sara shook her head, closing her eyes. "No, I mean she found out _again."_

I was still confused.

Sara looked a little angry now. "Tegan – she found our letters; our _new_ letters!"

And then it hit me. Her words slammed into my throat faster than I could understand them. That weird waterfall feeling flushed down my brain and into my spine and chest; that feeling you get when you know something is horribly _horribly _wrong.

"Oh shit.." I whispered, looking at Sara and bracing myself on the couch.


End file.
